x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalanche
Must See Episodes * X Impulse * Survival of the Fittest * The Cauldron I * The Cauldron II * Growing Pains * Shadow Dance * Joyride * Mainstream * The Stuff of Villains * No Good Deed Personality Avalanche is a grungy, hotheaded and rebellious loner, is the Brotherhood's field leader and is known for his rivalry with the straight-laced Cyclops. Like his comic book counterpart, Avalanche possess geological manipulation by generating seismic waves from his hands. Avalanche is often irrational and driven by his temper, but as the series progresses, he becomes more mature and pragmatic, taking on a more morally ambiguous role. He is reluctant to be a villain, rather he is angered by societal hatred and contempt for mutants, whether good or evil. Avalanche has been known to lapse into heroic roles, such as joining the X-Men. While Lance is mostly irritated by his teammates, he tends to act as the "caretaker", only committing petty crimes to pay for bills and groceries. Physical appearance * Lances Outfits Lance has dark brown hair that he keeps long and brown eyes. His skin is tan/olived colored. Lance's build is muscular and solid. He wears a brown leather vest over a black t-shirt, torn jeans, and boots. His battle suit consists of a full navy blue body suit with maroon accents and a high collar. He covers it with silver colored body armor and shoulder plates. His boots have metal plates attached and he wears gauntlets over his arms. He wears a helmet of a clear material which looks like glass but it does not shatter easily. Powers Lance can move the ground making people fall, he also can make full scale earthquakes. Early Life Season 1 * X-Impulse Lance Alvers is spray painting the lockers at his school, and Kitty phases through and slams into him. Lance is excited about Kitty's power, but Kitty just tries to play it off like nothing happened. He tells her he understands because they're alike, and then shows her his power (he causes tremors and shakes the school). Kitty gets upset and runs off. Lance and his buddies are on the roof trying to find a way to break into an office and steal test answers. Lance realizes that he can use Kitty to get in and he sees what happens on the field below. When one of the girls that laughed at Kitty, Lance causes a tremor and buries her under the sand. Kitty sees him and tries to run off again. Lance talks Kitty into phasing in the office. She's excited about her powers for the first time, but when she finds out why he really wanted her to phase in she gets upset and wants to leave. Jean and her parents show up to try and talk her out of going with Lance. Lance gets angry and tries to drag Kitty along with him. When she refuses and phases free he drops the ceiling on her. Lance runs off from the school and meets Mystique. She tells him that she's made a place for him at Bayville and calls him Avalanche. * Mutant Crush At lunch Lance, Rogue, and Todd were all sitting together when a food fight breaks out and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. * Speed & Spyke Rogue was sent to the principals office. While there talked with Lance, and waited with Fred, & Todd. * Middleverse Lance walks by Jean and Scott, while walking with Fred. He sacasticly asked 'what's up losers" Scott demands to know what they've done to Kurt. Lance eggs Scott on, and when they don't tell him he jerks up Avalanche and slams him into the lockers. Fred pulls Scott off Lance and Jean and Lance face off. A crowed gathers, but fore any real damage is done Ms. Darkhome shows up to break them up. Demanding to know what's going on, the boys claim it was Scotts fault. The principal takes Jean and Scott to her office. Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says it's not my fight and leaves. The rest fight over the gizmo. Jean and Scott put the Blob down. Avalanche knocks Kitty through a wall, but she phases back through and calls him a loser. Toad tries to get past Spyke and reach the gizmo, but Spyke puts up a wall of spikes and knocks him down. Kurt and Forge use the battery from Raven's car and drive it right through the portal. They run over the gizmo smashing it and then straight into the Blob. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed. * Survival of the Fittest In the mountains, The Brotherhood Todd, Fred, Lance, and Pietro are mad because they have just shipped in to a survival training camp, & Scott was chosen to be leader. When When Sergeant Hawke leaves Blob says he wants to get them alone and lose them in the woods. Lance says that they'll beat them where it'll hurt the most, in public. Lance and Scott race over an obstacle course. Lance uses his power to dunk Scott in the river. He then takes Lance's raft and wins the race. Everyone argues over who should have won fairly. Hawk blows the whistle and makes them all do push-ups. He tells them that if they want to prove how tough they are, they have to get a flag from the top of Mt. Humiliation. Quicksilver says he can get the flag while his team takes a break, Nightcrawler says "not before I can". Hawk tells them that the whole team has to reach the top and retrieve the flag together. Lance and Scott go after each other again and Jean breaks them up. They all agree not to use their powers to get the flag, but to play "fair". Both teams take off. Toad scouts ahead for the Brotherhood, while Blob drags Quicksilver and Avalanche up the side of the mountain with ropes. The Brotherhood find an abandoned mine that leads to the top and starts through it. They reach the end of the tunnel, but it's blocked. Avalanche starts to get angry, but Quicksilver and Toad talk him into using his powers to "shake" the debris loose. When he tries the tunnel collapses in on them. Rogue finds the Brotherhood at the bottom of a shaft. Toad begs them not to leave them behind over a stupid race. Scott tells them they won't. On the mountain, the X-Kids save the Brotherhood. As they're pulling out the last one, Avalanche, the Blob points towards the flag and Quicksilver takes off. Nightcrawler ports up and they reach the flag at the same time and begin wrestling over it. The X-Jet pulls up suddenly and Storm tells them over the loud speaker that Xavier and Mystique are in trouble. Scott asks Lance if he's ready and he replies "Let's go!". The X-Jet flies by Sgt. Hawk and the flag and a pic of all of the X-Men and Brotherhood at the top of the mountain drops to the ground beside him. Everyone arrives as Juggernaut reaches for Xavier, but Jean uses her Telekinesis to pull him away. She can't hold him long though and collapses. Wolverine tells them to try to get Juggernaut's helmet. Juggernaut goes for Jean, but the Blob rushes in and knocks him away from her. Nightcrawler ports in while he's stunned and unlatches one of the four latches holding on his helmet. Juggernaut throws Nightcrawler and then charges the Blob and knocks him back across the Danger Room. Cyclops blasts him, but Juggernaut picks up a piece of the Dangerroom wreckage and throws it at him. Avalanche uses his tremors and is able to make him stumble. Quicksilver is able to get to him long enough to open another latch. Juggernaut throws Quicksilver off, but Storm steps up and disorients him with wind gusts. He stumbles back and falls. Kit and Rogue phase out of the wall and are able to get the last two latches. Toad uses his tongue to grab Juggernaut's helmet and yank it free. Xavier is then able to use his powers to take out Juggernaut. As the X-Kids and Brotherhood cheer and congratulate one another, Mystique comments about it not being a sight you see everyday. Xavier agrees and Mystique takes the Brotherhood home. * Shadowed Past The Brotherhood show up at the construction site where Kurt & Mystique are meeting up. Mystique tries to get rid of them, but Quicksilver says they have "higher orders now". They knock out Kurt, but the other X-Men show up and a fight ensues. Rogue steals Avalanche's power and tries to stop Mystique from running off. Mystique tells her it's too late for answers and when Rogue causes a quake she turns into a raven and flies away. Season 2 * Adrift Lance calls Kitty to see if she wants to go to the mall with him. However after he hears laughing coming from her end, she tells him she'll think about it and says she'll call him back. In Shadow Dance Kitty & Lance were talking on the phone until 1am. Later that day Kitty confronts Lance at the water fountain and the two share an awkward moment. Kitty asks Lance to the dance, and he says he'll think about it. After a moment, he says yes; and in celebration, accidentally causes a small earthquake. Later at The Brotherhood House, the gang is giving Lance a hard time about going to the dance with Kitty. In the gym, Lance and Kitty are enjoying themselves when the rift opens up between them. Two creatures emerge and the rest of the students run for it. One creature goes for Kitty, but it passes through her. It gets back up and makes its way to Scott and Taryn. Another one come at them and Lance stops it by ripping up the ground around it. in Hex Factor before Wonda can make her appearance, Lance finds Kitty, and pleads with her to leave, as he know what is coming. Kitty is upset with him for thinking she should leave her teammates like that, and walks away from him. Season 3 When mutants were revealed to the public, Alvers showed his true side by trying to get the X-Men kicked out of school. Accused of being a thug by Kitty, he felt that nothing he ever did was going to be good enough for her, so he essentially stopped trying. Season 4 In No Good Deed Lance saves an old lady from a train crash after Wanda causes it to de-rail. When she asked for The Brotherhood’s help to help stop Apocalypse, he told her where to go. He changed his mind and stole a helijet to come and help her, and when it was all over, they finally left together. Future In The Future Kitty is shown to be wearing all black, with a couple inches of mid-drift showing, and has shorter hair. She also is show to have a bit of a scowl on her face. The screen then cuts to the brotherhood, and Lance is wearing a scowl on his face too. Presumably they just got into a fight, but audience members believe them still to be together. Just a lovers quarrel At the end of the series, Lance and his team have a change of heart in morals and join the S.H.I.E.L.D. Freedom Force. Notes Drawings of Lance Alvers Lance is an Orphan He was sent to the principals office. While there talked with Fred, and waited with Rogue, & Toad. - Speed & Spyke The character of Avalanche as portrayed in the X-Men Evolution animated series appears to be an amalgam of the characters of Avalanche and Rictor in the mainstream comic. While bearing the codename "Avalanche" and a similar costume to the comic villain, the character named "Lance Alvers", physically resembles Rictor from the comic books and channels his powers in the same way. Alvers is also a much less willing villain, at one point even joining the X-Men. Alvers' ethnicity is never clearly defined in the series, although his skin color is slightly darker than much of the main cast. Much like Kurt Wagner's name was mispronounced on the show, some fans have speculated that his surname may be a corrupted form of Alveres or Alverez. In the original comics, Lance is named Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis. Specific to this universe, Lance has a relationship with Kitty and spent a short stint as an X-Man. Avalanche is the second member of the Brotherhood to join the X-Men, the first being Rogue. Appearances Other faces of Avalanche Uncanny-Avalanchee.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic (2001-2004) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-men_-_lance.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X-_Lance.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Lance.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Xmen_Ani-_Lance.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Lance.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Wolverine" Anime' (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_lance.png|'X-Men Legends' Game (2004) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:The Brotherhood Category:Villain Category:X-Men Category:Bayville Student Category:Leader Category:Lance & Kitty Category:Lancity